Rachel Black and Paul Lahote Love Story
by Luna Jo
Summary: When Rachel Black comes home from college after graduating early, she takes a walk with Jacob on First Beach, where she meats Paul for the fists time in years. He immediately imprints on her. How will Jacob take this? Will Rachel be strong enough to stay in the place that reminded her of her mom long enough to get to know Paul? Will Paul ever be able to control his anger?
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

Rachel Black and Paul Lahote Love Story

Chapter 1 First sight

Rachel:

I was walking around 1st beach with my little brother, Jacob.

I don't know why but for the past few days I've been getting this feeling that Jacob and Dad, Billy, have been hiding something from me.

We walked in to the little gift shop at the beach, owned be one of Jacob's best friend, Embry Call's, mom. Embry and Jake's other best friend, our 2nd cousin, Quil Ateara V, and a few other boy's where standing by the cash register.

"Hey Jake" Embry called from behind the counter. The other boys turned around and greeted him… all but one a tall muscular boy who look as if he was angry with something someone had said, just stared at me, and the angry look on his face changed. It was almost a longing but yet blank stare. Then Jacob began to growl at the boy.

"You didn't!" he said with an angry but shocked expression on his face. "Paul! I can't… she's my sister!"

"Well this is awkward," Quil said turning slowly back to face Embry and looking down at his hands, which were on the counter.

"No kidding," Embry replied.

The boy's face turned angry again. He was giving Jake a look that said "do it and I'll rip your head off." But for what reason I did not know. What did Jake mean? Why was this boy looking at him that way? Did it have something to do with whatever it was Jake and Dad was keeping from me? I was so confused.

I wanted to say something, to ask Jake what they were talking about. But if it has to do with whatever they're keeping from me then I shouldn't. I mean I'm sure Dad has a reason for me not to know, and the only two people Jake has ever told all his secretes to were Embry and Quil, so I knew he wouldn't tell me. But I just had to ask.

"Jake, what's the matter"

"Nothing," he said though clinched teeth.

I looked back at the boy, who was looking from Jake to me back to Jack.

"Jacob, calm down and get away from her before you and Paul do something stupid," the boy standing between Quil and Paul said.

"Yeah Bro, Jared's right, it's not worth anyone getting hurt," Embry said. "Mom, can you take care of the register for me, I'll be back in a few!"

Wait… Jared as in our second cousin Jared Cameron no way…. I couldn't believe how much he's grown, as well as Embry and Quil.

"Okay, but hurry."

"I'll try." He walk over to Jacob, grabs his arm, his expression argent, "Jake calm down. C'mon let's go to the woods. Paul, you to. We'll explain everything to you latter Rachel. It's really great to see you again. Maybe Paul won't be such a pain in the neck."

At that last statement I was really confused. What did Embry mean by '_maybe Paul won't be such a pain in the neck'?_ I decided that it had to do with whatever they were discussing, that made Paul so angry, when we entered the shop. I stayed behind as they walk straight into the woods. Jacob running. Man I never knew Jake could run that fast. i noticed Paul was still standing there. His expression was a combination of angry but yet… loving. Then he too ran out the doors to the forest. What the heck was going on? Why were they acting so strange? And why did Paul keep looking at me like that?

Paul:

Embry was beginning to irritate me, why didn't he just tell his mom already? Isn't he getting tiered of always being grounded? I mean really!

"Come on Paul! I can't just walk up to her and be like 'hey Mom guess what I've been keeping from you for the past year? I'm a werewolf and that's why I'm always sneaking out.' I mean really Paul that's a great idea… get me a one way ticket in to a mental institution! I don't think so!

"Embry what have I told you about yelling in side"

"Oops! Sorry Mom, a little irritated here."

Just then the door of Embry's mom's gift shop opened.

"Hey Jake" Embry said to the new comer.

We turned around, but it wasn't just Jacob standing there. With him was a tall, not as tall as Jacob, who was now about seven and a half feet but tall, with long beautiful black hair and dark eyes. When I looked in to her eyes I got this strange feeling, and began to see things that don't exist… yet. The feeling was like strings on tons of thousands of balloons were being cut and re-tied to one thing, the girl standing in front of me, but they weren't strings they were iron chains. I felt as though I'd never be able to breathe again if she wasn't with me. Like the world will stop turning if something happened to her. Like I just opened my eyes for the first time. And these things I began to see was a girl in a beautiful white dress walking down an aisle with her dad, who was in a wheelchair, and six black haired kids with dark eyes. It was my future. And the strangest thing was that I didn't feel so angry anymore.

Then I heard a sound that brought me back to reality. Someone was growling. It was Jacob. His body was trembling slightly with rage.

"You didn't!" he said with an angry but shocked expression on his face. "Paul! I can't…. She's my sister!"

His sister? What is he talking about? His older twin sisters moved. Rebecca got married and moved to Hawaii and Rachel went to Washington State University. Did she graduate early? Did she really come home? Then I realized something. Jacob. Trembling. Rage. He was so close to her. He was angry with me.

Quil and Embry said something but I couldn't hear them I was so worried that Jacob would hurt the beautiful girl standing next to him.

The thought of him hurting her made me angry again. I wanted to attack him. I wanted to get him away from her. To stand between them so she was safe.

I looked back to the girl, she look confused. Like she had something she wanted to ask. Then back to Jacob, who was still trembling.

"Jake, what's the matter?" she finely said. Her voice was as beautiful as she was. I wanted to say something funny so I could hear her laugh too, but I was too angry with Jacob. Gosh she was beautiful.

"Nothing" Jacob finely answered her.

I looked at the girl again then back to Jacob. Was he going to phase? Gosh, I hope not, well a good knocking-down-trees fight sounds great but not here. Not with her so close. Maybe if he hadn't spend three months as a wolf, leaving all humanity behind, and hadn't nearly ripped that leach Edward Cullen, to shreds at the bloodsucker-lover Bella's wedding, nearly hurting Bella in the proses, thin maybe I wouldn't be so worried, but he did. Oh wait a minute he didn't nearly hurt her, he did hurt her, I forgot about the fact that he death griped her arms to the point of bleeding. _Oooohhhh why_ did I _have_ to remember _that_,_ now_ I'm _really angry!_

"Jacob, calm down and get away from her before you and Paul do something stupid," I heard Jared say.

"Yeah Bro, Jared's right, it's not worth anyone getting hurt," Embry said. "Mom, can you take care of the register for me, I'll be back in a few!"

"Okay, but hurry."

"I'll try." He walk over to Jacob grabs his arm, and said in a calm but argent voice, "Jake, calm down. C'mon let's go to the woods. Paul, you to. We'll explain everything to you latter Rachel. It's really great to see you again. Maybe Paul won't be such a pain in the neck."

Wait… what? Me a pain in the neck? Hmmmm… well if this is true then I'm going to have to try not to be around this gir- Rachel. The others were already out the door. I wanted to stay. To answer all her questions but I was still angry with Jacob, I had to go. I reluctantly followed them. Jacob in the lead. Men, he's gotten faster. Guess three months as a wolf did him some good with his speed, not that he was slow, next to Leah he was the fasts wolf in the pack. Wonder if he _is_ faster than her now.

What was I saying? I'm still angry with him why was I complimenting him without really complimenting him? Wait did that even make sense? Complimenting him without complimenting him? Hmmm? Yeah it dose… I think. Good thing Jared can't hear me right now, he'd be coming up with all kinds of snag remarks… then I'd have to punch him in the face. The thought of that made me laugh so the others couldn't hear me.

When we were safely hidden in the woods were no one could see or hear us Jacob stopped and turned to face me.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER!"

"Jake you know as well as any of us we have no control over who we imprint on," Jared said.

"IF YOU EVA HURT HER IN ANY WAY, PAUL, I SWEAR TO YOU I'LL… I'LL…."

"You'll what?!" I couldn't help but say.

"I'll… I'll…" he sighed, "I don't know…. But don't think I won't think of something."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," I said. "Besides you really think _I_ would… no, _could_ ever hurt her!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Secrete Part 1

Chapter 2: The Secret part 1

Rachel:

I stood there wondering still what was going on. I had this strange feeling it all had to do with whatever Jake and Dad was hiding from me. Why had Paul looked at me like that? I mean, really, I always thought he hated me growing up.

I decided to follow them. I had to know what was taking them so long... and what the heck was going on! When I got to the edge of the woods, I hesitated to enter, but after a minute of debating i decided to go ahead and find them. I mean what harm would it be, right?

After a wail of walking, I heard an irritated voice, yelling, it was Jacob.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER!" I heard him say. This added another Question to my list; what does imprinting mean?

I heard someone say something but it was two soft to hear, but I could hear Jake as clear as day because he was still yelling.

"IF YOU EVA HURT HER IN ANY WAY, PAUL, I SWEAR TO YOU I'LL... I'LL..." He didn't finish.

This time I could hear somebody other than Jacob. I must be getting closer.

"You'll what?!"

"I'll... I'll..." there was a moment of silents before Jake finished. "I don't know... But don't think I won't think of something."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Besides you really thing _I_ would... no, _could_ ever hurt her!

I slowly continued to walk till I could see them and hide behind a tree, maybe if I just eavesdropped I could get some answers.

"PAUL! Don't you get it?!"

"Get what?!"

"YOU GET ANGRY OVER THE STUPIDEST THINGS! YOU COULD EASILY GET MAD AT SOMEONE AND PHASE AND SHE'D BE TOO CLOSE!"

I peeked out from behind my hiding place so I could see what was going on. Jacob was standing between Embry and Quil, I see something's never change, and he was shaking so fast it looked like he'd explode or something.

I looked at Paul and he two was beginning to shake.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN!" Jake said.

"I'd nev-"

"SAM DID! OR DID YOU FORGET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO EMILY!"

Paul's shaking seemed to accelerate with every word that came out of Jacob's mouth, and the more he yelled the more questions I had; what did he mean by phasing? Whose Sam and what did he do to this Emily? And why were they both trembling so much?

"Just then I lost my balance. I grabbed the tree before I could hit the ground and stepped on a stick. The boys' heads turned so fast, it was as if they weren't even human, in my direction. I looked at them with an innocent grin.

Paul's trembling seemed to slow down when he seen me, but Jacob's didn't, in fact he was shaking so fast he was a blur. He was looking directly at Paul and it sounded as if he were growling.

Paul turned his head so fast in Jake's direction and growled right back at him.

They both ran to attack each other. Jacob jumped about forty feet into the air.

It all happened so fast. One minute Jake was high in the air and Paul running in his direction, and the next there was two gigantic wolves; one rust-brown wolf landing silently on four feet, and another gray one pouncing on the rust one.

Embry, Jared, and Quil were all looking at me with worried expressions.

Embry walk over to me. "You OK?"

I backed away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rach," he said calmly. He turned to the two wolves fighting, "WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! YOU SCARING RACHEL!

The gray wolf stopped fighting immediately, wail the other bit it on the leg.

"JACOB!" Jared said.

"W-W-Werewolves?!" I stuttered.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secrete Part 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I'v been really busy. :) **

Chapter 3: The Secret part 2

Jacob:

Although I could see the terrified expression on my sisters face and see the fact that Paul did not wont to fight me anymore, I could not help but not stop fighting him. He just imprinted on _my_ sister! Does he really expect my to not be mad at him! I mean really Dad and I was prepared to keep my secret... well the packs secret... from her and not talk about it in _my_ house till she left to go to where ever she was planing on going now that she graduated from college. She'll never be strong enough to stay here on the rez. Her and Rebecca left the second they got the opportunity after Mom died.

And I really don't need him on my case just cuz I teased my older sister, especially sense I already have Leah no my 24/7 for this or that reason!

_Shut up, Jacob and _stop_ scaring you sister! And _would_ you _please stop_ trying to rip my leg off! _Paul growled

Crap I forgot he could hear my every thought right now.

_Yeah I can. And if you _really want_ someone on you case I can easily call up Sam and tell him you just let the wolf out of the bag... _Again_!_

_BELLA GUESTED! AND YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE TO PHASE!_

_Yeah but she never would have even got the idea if you never told her our legends in the first place._

_Well maybe if someone would have clued me in on what the_ heck_ was going on with all the boys on the rez than I would have never told her!_

"You know Sam ordered Embry not to tell you anything!"

I was still so angry with him that I hadn't realized that he had walk off to Phased back to his human form. Though I was still mad, I did the same.

Rachel just stared at us, horrified at what she had just witnessed. Paul was _not_ going to let me live this one down, thought it was just as much his fault as it was mine.

Did it _have_ to be _Paul_?! Did it _have_ to be _my_ sister?!

"Hay look on the bright side Jake... now we can finely get pay back for the times he picked on us about imprinting." Jared said with a grin.

"And by _"we" _he means _Him,_ and Quil," Embry corrected, "but I _will_ help Quil out with that... but not Jared." Embry and Quil laughed.

"_Hay!_ What did _I_ ever do to you?!" Jared complained.

"Bro, I'm just messing with ya."

"Oh... well ummm... I knew that."

"Sure ya did."

Then with out any warning Rachel yelled, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE, JACOB!" At that moment all our heads turned in her direction.

"Rachel... ummm... well... Do you remember our legends? About the werewolves and Cold-ones?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well as you have just seen... there not... legends. All of them are true. Werewolves, vampires, imprinting... all of it's true. And well... Paul just ummm..."

"Wait don't even think about telling me that Paul Lahote... the vary one that hated me growing up, mind you... imprinted on me! Oh and what is imprinting exactly?"

"I never hated you!" Paul quickly interjected.

_"Ooh Really?"_

"Yeah, really..."

"You too can argue about this latter!" I said irritated.

"We're not arguing," Paul and Rachel both said.

Embry, Quil, and Jared said at the same time, "yes you are!"

"No we're not!"

The Five or them went back and forth. "Yes you are!" "No we"re not!"

"would you guys _shut up," _we heard Sam's Voice From behind us.

We turned around and there he was with Leah, Seth, Brady, and Collin following behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Paul looked at me and grind his evil grin that always said 'pay back', "Nothing much... Jacob just let the wolf out of the bag... _again._"

Sam look at Rachel then at Jacob, "You_ what?"_

I looked at Paul and returned to him the same evil grin, "Yeah well _Paul imprinted."_

Paul Growled at me.

**Again sorry this chapter took so long. Think you so mush for your reviews. If any of you have any idea's of what could happen next please let me know :D Remember to review and let me know if there is anything I can do to make it better :D THINK YOU!**


End file.
